Can you keep a secret?
by japi-girl
Summary: In the mind of the confused Tidus in the decision of revealing his secret to Yuna. The lyrics are in japanese by Utada Hikaru! Please R


**Hi guys! This is my first attempt at a song fic, so please try to enjoy it! The lyrics I used are from Utada Hikaru's song "Can You Keep a Secret?" This one shot is about what Tidus was thinking about when he was deciding to tell Yuna about him being a dream! No flames please! The lyrics are in japanese, but I tried to explain the meanings of them in each line of english I wrote! This is one is especially for you, SakuraxxDrops! Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X or Utada Hikaru's lyrics! You happy now? **

_Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni_

_Otonashiku narenai Can You Keep a Secret ? _

I don't know if I should tell you or not, Yuna! I don't want to break your heart, but it's hurting me trying to keep it all bottled up inside. I don't like withholding painful secrets from you.

_Hit it off like this _

_Hit if off like this, oh baby_

_Koko kara zutto okutteru angou_

_Kimi wa mada kaidoku dekitenai come on_...

I**'**ve been attempting to drop you hints, small innocent ones, and ones that the others would not be able to translate, but you were never too good at noticing what was right in front of you. I can't conceive of how I can tell you any other way.

_Tsutaeyou yame yo wo_

_Konomama kakusou_

_Nigekire nakunaru made_

_Shinjiyou dame da yo_

_Mada utagae sou da mono_

I'm sick of running from you whenever you ask me, "What's the matter?" I want to tell you right then and there, but something keeps on holding me back. I don't wish to hide from you anymore. No matter how much Auron says that you'll never doubt me, I can't help but think otherwise.

_Chikazukitai yo kimi no risou ni_

_Otonashiku narenai Can You Keep a Secret ?_

_Kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara_

_Can You Keep a Secret ? Can You Keep a Secret ? _

I cannot be inside of your head to know what you're really thinking, but I do know that you love me, and that you would never want to see me disappear for your life. I can't just perch on my bed at that Travel agency all night, thinking of how I'm going to proceed to tell you. This hurts me so much, Yuna…

_Chikazukenai yo kimi no risou ni_

_Sugu ni wa kawarenai Can You Keep a Secret ?_

_Kanashikunaru to kimi wo yoru kara_

_Can You Keep a Secret ? Or konomama Secret ? _

Even when this journey that was replinished with laughter and blissfulness finalizes, I'm never going to disremember you. When I become faint from your life, just call me when you're depressed, and I'll come running.

Soba ni itemo too mawashi na yogen sagashiteru

Meikyuu iri sasetaku nai nara

Won't you come on

I don't think you even notice what's occurring in front of you; all of these emotions that I've keep hidden inside of me for so long… you don't understand how I have yearned to express them to you. Won't you just come on?

_Kasuka na mono oto_

_Ottekuru Movin' Shadow_

_Furikire na kunaru kage_

_Sukoshi no bouken to_

_Kizutsuku yuuki mo aru desho _

I stare at my lonely shadow on the ground, pondering upon what my life will be like when my shadow is no more existant than a fairy tale, when I no longer can see your steady, moving shadow approaching mine's from the distance as the day begins to break into night.

_Ima made zutto himitsu ni shiteta_

_Dare nimo iwanaide Can You Keep a Secret?_

_Kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara_

_Can You Keep a Secret ?_

_Can You Keep a Secret ?_

_Kizutsukenai to yakusoku shitemo_

_Dare nimo wakaranai Can You Keep a Secret?_

_Kanashikunai yo kimi ga iru kara_

_Can You Keep a Secret ? Or konomama Secret ?_

I held this secret inside of me until now; the final battle against Sin, the final battle with you nobly fighting by my side. When I saw how your face reacted when I told you, I felt as if I just wanted to die a long, painful death for making you fell that way. Your face… the pretty red tint that always coated your cheeks, had now faded into a cold, lifeless, pale white. I would've told you earlier, but I wasn't sure if it would've stayed "our secret". I also couldn't have risked you changing your mind about defeating Sin. This was your destiny, and I wasn't going to a rock in your way.

I don't think you really understood that you wouldn't see me ever again, but maybe, it was better that way. What you don't know can't hurt you, right? I'm not that sad about this actually. As long as you're here by my side and in my heart, how could I be? No matter how much length we are apart for, I just want you to know that… I love you, and if I could've earlier, I would've spilled out all of my secrets to you… _you only._


End file.
